Deep secrets and pelargoniums
by Clear Skies
Summary: Last chapter now up. Will TK ever admit his feelings for Cody? Plenty of yummy Taito goodness in here too, and some bizarre stuff.
1. Deep Secrets

A/N: Hope you like this fic. It was, as per usual, scribbled down far too late at night in orange felt tip, this time under the influence of caffeine and vanilla yoghurt (go read Better Than Chocolate by Debra and you'll get an idea of how fantastic this yoghurt was). This fic is desperately cliché, desperately fluffy, desperately waffy, and as such should not be touched with anything shorter than a ten-foot bargepole.   
Shounen-ai warnings ain't the half of it.   
Anyway, for those of you who have plucked up the courage to read this far, thankyou. Your comments & thoughts would be much appreciated.   
Disclaimer: you know the drill by now. Not mine, never will be.   
  
__   
  
  
_Breep, breep.   
Click.   
_"Ishida."   
"Hey, Matt..."   
_CLICK.   
_   
_Breep, breep.   
Click.   
_"Ishida."   
"Look, Yama..."   
_CLICK.   
_   
_Breep, breep.   
Click.   
_"Yes?"   
"Listen, Matt..."   
_CLICK.   
_Sigh...  
  
...  
  
_Knock, knock.   
Click.   
_"Yes?-"   
"Matt, don't slam the..."   
_WHAP.   
_"...door..."   
Tai sat down on the pavement and buried his head in his hands, fighting to keep from screaming - at Matt, at himself, at the tears that threatened to spill out.   
_No. I'm not going to cry. Not again._   
Despite his best efforts, a tear slid down his cheek, and he scrubbed at it angrily. Another followed it, but even as he lifted his sleeve to wipe it away, an image flashed across his mind.   
  
**   
  
_"No way!"   
"Yes way! It'll be fun!"   
"We'll both get soaked!"   
Tai rolled his eyes at his unadventurous boyfriend. "Duh! That's the whole point." _  
_"There is _**_so_**_ no way I'm going out there," Matt proclaimed, wrapping his black coat even tighter around himself. _  
_"But Yama-channnnn..." _  
_Matt glowered at him. "Don't do this, Tai. Not the big liquid eyes again. All it does is make you look like a kicked spaniel." _  
_Tai grinned inwardly - when Matt resorted to insults, he knew he'd already won. Outwardly, he trained the full force of his patented Kicked Spaniel look on the blonde, jutting his lower lip out slightly for good measure. _  
_It took less than a minute for Matt's resistance to fail completely. _  
_"Alright, alright," he conceded exasperatedly, "I'll come with you. But don't expect me to join in." _  
_Tai grinned and began jumping around happily. "Aww, you're sooo nice, Yama-kun."   
_  
_Bare seconds later, they were outside, the hyperactive, wild-haired brunette splashing happily through puddles, seemingly oblivious to the pouring rain. Behind him, Matt followed at a more sedate pace, shoulders hunched against the horrible weather, hands rammed deep into his pockets. _  
_Tai glanced over his shoulder, then turned and bounced back to his reticent boyfriend, ignoring Matt's flinch as he was showered with water. He grabbed Matt's elbow, dragged the hand from its pocket, and encircled it tightly with his own. _  
_"Go on, Yama-kun," he pleaded, "just once? Just close your eyes, and jump..." _  
_His boyfriend glared at him, strands of wet hair straggling down into his blue eyes - but at the first sign of the Spaniel Look resurfacing he grimaced, closed his eyes and jumped. _  
_The splash was incredible - the puddle had been much deeper than Tai anticipated, and water scattered far and wide.   
He giggled happily, turned to Matt just in time to receive a disapproving look, and grinned up at the taller boy. _  
_"Now you can't say _**_that_**_ wasn't fun." He dropped to one knee, hands resting lightly in front of him, ignoring the torrential rain that plastered his hair wetly to his head. "Race you to the end of the street?" _  
_Slowly, very slowly, like the sun coming out after a thunderstorm, Matt's face broke into a grin. _  
_"You're on." _  
_Seconds later they were flying down the road, laughing and shouting, splashing through puddles and generally drenching both themselves and each other. _  
_Tai made it to the corner a bare two seconds ahead of Matt - and turned just in time to have the blonde cannon into him, wrapping his long arms around his boyfriend and hugging him tightly. _  
_Tai reached up and tucked a wayward strand of wet blonde hair behind Matt's ear, then stretched up and kissed him fiercely. _  
_"See? I told you you'd have fun."   
_   
**   
  
A sliver of light fell across him, and Tai looked up. The door was open just a crack, but there was no sign of Matt.   
He got to his feet slowly, brushing the last of his tears away and taking a deep breath. Gingerly, he pushed the door open, to reveal Matt standing with his back to the door, staring out of the window at the evening sky.   
_Oh boy. This is not going to be pretty._   
He stepped inside and shut the door as carefully as he could.   
"Matt?"   
The blonde turned round slowly, tears mingling with anger on his face.   
"What do you want?"   
The sharp, steely tone of his voice made Tai flinch.   
"I...I came to say I'm sorry..."   
He pulled the flowers out from behind his back and held them towards the blonde. Matt's eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful bouquet, deep red roses mixed with stunning, delicate pink flowers that he couldn't identify. His expression, though, remained cold and distant, his eyes icy and hard, and he made no move to take them.   
After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Tai couldn't take it any longer.   
"Matt...please say something. I'm so, so sorry, _koi_... It was a stupid thing to do."   
Anger flared in Matt's eyes. "Oh really?" he spat sarcastically. "Do you really think so?"   
Suddenly, all the fire went out of him, and he slumped down onto the windowsill, staring out at the dark sky with empty eyes.   
"God, Tai, of all people, why _him_? Why did you have to kiss _him_?"   
"I...I didn't mean to..."   
"Oh, that makes it all right, doesn't it," Matt said, sounding too tired even to be angry. "You didn't mean to kiss my little brother. Fantastic."   
Tai dropped his eyes to the floor. "Matt...if you'd just let me explain..."   
"Go right ahead. I'm dying to hear your excuse."   
Tai winced. "Please, please don't be like this... I feel awful enough already."   
Getting no response, he took a deep breath, and started to try and explain.   
  
**   
  
_"Taichi?"   
Tai turned and smiled down at the young blonde. "Can I help you, Takeru?"   
Takeru stared at the floor, shuffling his feet. "Um...yeah. Can I ask you something?"   
"Sure."   
"Um...something _**_private_**_?" _  
_Tai blinked. "Of course. Come on in." He held the door open and followed the fourteen-year-old into the house, hoping that Takeru wouldn't comment on the clothes, CDs and various other things strewn about the floor. He was sure Matt had left a pair of boxers somewhere around after their last...date...and he hoped fervently that they wouldn't put in an unwelcome appearance. _  
_However, the younger boy seemed to have other things on his mind. He stood there, shifting nervously from foot to foot, eventually raising apprehensive blue eyes to meet Tai's. _  
_Tai had about a second to marvel at how like his brother he was starting to look, and then Takeru opened his mouth. _  
_"What's it like to kiss someone?" _  
_That caught Tai off-guard. He opened and shut his mouth a few times before coming up with a response. _  
_"Why do you ask?" _  
_Takeru swallowed. "Well, um, I've kissed your sister a couple of times, and...I just didn't feel anything. It was nothing like it's supposed to be. I wondered if I was, you know...doing something wrong." _  
_Tai raised an eyebrow. "So what are you asking me for?"   
"Can I... can I kiss you?" _  
_Surprise after surprise. Tai was almost speechless. On the one hand, what would Matt say if he found his boyfriend kissing his younger brother? On the other hand, this had obviously taken a lot of TK's courage to ask. Maybe turning him down would hurt him too much. _  
_Eventually Tai came to a decision. "Are you sure?"   
Takeru's eyes lit up. "You mean you'll let me?"   
"Just once. And afterwards I want to know why you chose me." _  
_Takeru flicked his gaze downwards. "You and Matt are the only ones I know who are...that way, and obviously I can't ask my brother, so..."   
Tai smiled at him. "Oh, I understand. You want to know what it's like to kiss another boy?" _  
_Takeru blushed. "Uh...yeah, I guess that's it..."   
Tai ruffled his hair. "OK then. You ready?" _  
_"Mm-hmm." Takeru tilted his head up, shaking very slightly as he waited for the older boy. _  
_Tai leaned down towards him, pressing his lips very gently against the young blonde's. Takeru flinched, almost pulling away, then relaxed into the kiss, taking up a tentative hold on Tai's shoulders.   
After a few seconds, Tai pulled back, to see Takeru stood there, lips still slightly apart, cheeks a light shade of pink and eyes closed. He waved a hand in front of the boy's face, and his eyes snapped open. _  
_"Takeru? You OK?"   
Takeru licked his lips, looking embarrassed. "Yeah, sorry."   
Tai gave him a searching look. "Who were you thinking about, just then?"   
Takeru blushed an even deeper shade of pink. "No-one."   
"Don't lie, Takeru."   
"I told you, no-one. Honest!" _  
_Tai cupped the younger boy's chin in his hand and pulled his head up until their eyes met. _  
_"Once more. Who?"   
The younger boy's eyes flicked away from the penetrating chocolate gaze. "Iori."   
Tai grinned. "Aww, how sweet."   
Takeru turned away angrily. "Don't say that."   
"Why not? I think you'd make a great couple."   
"Seriously?"   
"Of course!"   
Takeru turned back, wrapping his arms tightly around the older boy. "Thanks, Tai."   
Tai rested his chin on the top of the smaller boy's head. "You're welcome." _  
_Just then there was a noise from outside, and Tai swung round just in time to see Matt's face at the window. He blanched, and raced to the door, but by the time he'd wrenched it open and rushed out his boyfriend was long gone... _  
_   
_**   
  
"So you see, it wasn't what you thought it was..." Tai finished somewhat lamely. "He was just, I dunno, confused I guess. He needed someone to tell him that what he was feeling wasn't something dirty, wasn't something disgusting. I just did what I thought he needed."   
He had been looking at the floor throughout his speech, and so didn't notice Matt walking over to him. The first he knew was when a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and squeezed him tightly. For a minute he didn't know whether Matt was trying to strangle him or not, but then the blonde leaned down and murmured in his ear.   
"Tai, I swear, if you pull anything like this again I am going to _kill_ you. Just this once, though, I'll let you off. _Never again_. I don't care what my brother or anyone else is going through, OK? From now on those lips are going to kiss me and no-one else. Starting right now."   
Matt pulled his boyfriend's head up and kissed him fiercely, meshing their mouths and tongues until Tai's head spun from lack of oxygen.   
Eventually, he pulled away, taking the bouquet from Tai's unresisting fingers.   
"Oh, _koi_, you shouldn't have..."   
Tai remembered how to work his mouth. "Well, I knew you loved roses, and the other things just caught my eye... The roses are called Deep Secret, and the others are pelargoniums, I think."   
Matt sniffed deeply, inhaling the beautiful sweet musk of the deep red roses, marvelling at the colour of the pelargoniums. They were the most gorgeous pink colour, with purple lines radiating out along the petals until they mingled with the pink in a dark red that exactly matched the roses. It looked like someone had tried to paint on the petals and the colours had run together, forming a beautiful, accidental masterpiece.   
Without warning, he launched himself at his boyfriend, enveloping Tai in a warm hug.   
"_Koi_, when you bring me things as beautiful as this, how can I not forgive you?"   
He pulled back, and fixed Tai with a no-nonsense stare.   
"Seriously, though, you're not getting away with this a second time. If TK ever asks you the same thing again, you know what to do."   
Tai tried a hopeful grin. "Tell him to ask Iori?"   
Matt laughed and hugged him again. "Got it in one. Now, how on earth are we going to get those two together?"   
Tai kissed him deeply, loving the feel of his _koi_'s soft, warm lips against his own, their tongues dancing around one another. When he finally pulled back, both of them were flushed and panting, with Matt's hair in disarray for the first time in living memory.   
"I love you." It felt like telling the biggest secret in the world. Matt smiled lovingly at him.   
"I love you too."   
  
  
__   
  
  
A/N: Boy, Lynne is going to get it in the neck for this one. Sorry to have put you all through that. You can leave abuse and everything else I deserve by clicking Review.   
And if anyone wants to know what the hell pelargoniums look like, email me and I'll send a picture of one.   
Until next time, clear skies to you all.   
xx 


	2. Interlude

A/N: Welcome to the Interlude, or as it should be known, the Random Piece Of Plot Exposition That Popped Into My Head At Half Eleven And Grew Into A Chapter By Itself (RPOPETPIMHAHEAGIACBI for short).   
Yep, that's right. Another random piece of fic written at half eleven. Lynne's regular as clockwork with those inspirations. Except for the fact that this one took until one o'clock in the morning to write and proof-read (not to mention that I lost my lucky orange felt tip pen and therefore was forced to write in horrible leaky biro instead!)  
Sorry about the shortness of this chapter - but then, it is only an interlude, right?   
**Pretty Damn Obvious Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Any of them. Although I _do_ own my scary new obsession with people ruffling Takeru's hair, and sometimes I wish I didn't...  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Takeru's head came up at the sound of the doorbell. Quickly, he stuffed his pencil and drawing pad underneath one of the sofa cushions and went to answer the door.   
When it was halfway open he realised his mistake, but before he could correct it Matt had stuck his foot firmly in the door.   
As his older brother advanced, eyes flashing angrily, Takeru stumbled backwards, desperately trying to put something between them. They ended up facing each other across the kitchen table, whereupon Matt placed his hands flat on its surface and leaned forward menacingly.   
"You kissed my boyfriend."   
The tone was low and hard, the voice seething with barely concealed anger. Takeru's face went white and he hung his head.   
"Why did you kiss my boyfriend?" The same tone as before, if possible even more deadly.   
Takeru began to stutter, but all he could come out with was "Sorry..."   
Within three strides Matt was around the table and holding Takeru by the collar, shaking the younger boy viciously.   
"If you EVER kiss MY BOYFRIEND again, you WILL be sorry!" he yelled, and Takeru went even whiter.   
"Just one more question." Matt's voice had flicked back to calm and deadly, and Takeru flinched, expecting a blow.   
"Was he good?"   
  
Before Takeru could comprehend the unexpected words, Matt's face broke into a wide grin. To further confuse the poor boy, Tai appeared in the kitchen doorway.   
Chuckling, the brunette made his way over to his boyfriend, where he slung an arm around Matt's shoulders. The couple grinned at the now thoroughly bewildered Takeru, their shoulders shaking with mirth.   
"Wow, li'l bro, you made that _so_ easy!" Matt smiled. "I wish you could've seen your face..."   
Tai wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Koibito, I _love_ it when you get protective."   
Takeru was only just catching up with events. "So...you're _not_ mad that I kissed Tai?"   
Matt mock-scowled down at him, then ruffled his hair. "Not half as mad as I would be if you hadn't asked him first and hadn't explained why you wanted to. Let's just say..." He flicked a glance at Tai, who blushed. "We know what you're going through. We both went through it too, before we got together - we can't've been much older than you."   
Takeru grinned weakly, still recovering from his scare. "So who did you guys ask to kiss?"   
It wasn't a serious question, and until he saw the embarrassed look that passed between Matt and Tai, he hadn't expected a serious answer.   
Tai spoke first. "Well, obviously I didn't dare ask Matt, because I was just realising I was in love with him and he was still doing his lone wolf act. So...I asked Izzy."   
Takeru choked. "Izzy? But he's going out with Sora!"   
Matt rolled his eyes at his naïve younger brother. "Teeks, you remember when I explained to you about the different kinds of love?" TK nodded. "About boys loving girls, girls loving girls, and boys loving boys?" Another nod, and an embarrassed blush. "And about those people who...love boys _and_ girls?" TK's eyes widened, and the blush intensified as he caught the drift. "Well, Izzy's one of those. He's bisexual," Matt finished matter-of-factly.   
Tai glared at his boyfriend in mock impatience. "Have you finished giving your brother The Talk now?" Matt nodded, still grinning, and Tai cleared his throat.   
"So, anyway, Izzy was a bit taken aback, but eventually he agreed. After I'd kissed him, he did just like I did with you - pestered me to tell him who I'd really been thinking about. Except in your case it took a little over ten seconds," here he grinned ruefully, "whereas in my case I got the third degree for a fortnight before I told him."   
Takeru nodded, then turned to his brother. "So who did you ask, Onii-chan?"   
  
Matt grimaced and squirmed. "You don't really want to know that, do you?"   
Grinning, Tai elbowed him. "Don't try and get out of it now."   
Matt rolled his eyes. "OK, OK. Well, just as Tai said, _I_ couldn't ask _him_ because I was shi...um...terrified about my feelings for him, and he was too busy being Wonder Boy and saving the world."   
Tai blushed and snuggled closer to his boyfriend.   
Matt coughed. "So...um...well...I asked Izzy too."   
Takeru's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding."   
"Nope. And just like Tai, it took age before he wormed my secret out of me." Matt smiled wryly. "Poor old Izzy. He finally plucks up the courage to tell everyone he's bi, and in the space two of his male friends come up to him, ask if they can suck his face, and then say it didn't mean anything to them and declare their love for each other!"   
Tai whistled. "Wow, poor Izzy. I never thought of it like that. Still, I guess he couldn't've liked us all that much, since he ended up with Sora."   
Matt raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Are you kidding me? Izzy had a _massive_ crush on you when we were younger! If I hadn't got in the way, you'd probably be with him right now!"   
Tai gaped, then struck a dramatic pose, one hand on his forehead. "Oh cruel fate, that stole my red-haired love and left me with this heartless, sexually inept rock star..."   
Matt facefaulted, then jumped on his boyfriend and started pummelling him. Takeru's brain decided that he couldn't possibly have heard the reference to sexual prowess, and instead played some soothing classical music while gently guiding him over to the sofa.   
Minutes later, a very hot and flushed pair of boys flopped down beside him. Takeru hurriedly dragged his mind out of the gutter, refusing the temptation to ask what they'd been up to, then groaned inwardly as Tai frowned and began fishing around behind his cushion. He made a half-hearted grab at his sketchpad as it was unearthed, but Tai was faster and yanked it out of his reach.   
"Well well well, what have we here?" mused the brunette, snuggling up next to his boyfriend and flipping through the pages.   
Takeru resigned himself to the inevitable, wondering absently if Tai and Matt knew what a perfect couple they made - if only he had a pad and pencil right now to draw the two of them, the wild-haired brunette and the graceful blonde bent so closely over his sketchpad.   
Matt looked up. "Teeks...these are beautiful. I never knew you could draw so well."   
Takeru just nodded, wincing inwardly. _Wait until you get to the last one - I bet you won't think _**_that_**_ one's beautiful... _  
Sure enough, within seconds he saw two pairs of eyes, chocolate brown and azure blue, widen and knew exactly what they were looking at. A half-finished picture of himself and Cody sitting on a beach, staring off into the sunset with their arms around each other. After a few seconds, Matt spoke.   
"I like the use of light and shade in this piece."   
Instantly, Tai chimed in. "Oh yes, great contrast here."   
"And wonderful clouds, of course."   
"Mm-hmm, not to mention the pinpoint observation of bone structure..."   
"...accentuated by the fact that both figures are shirtless..."   
Takeru facefaulted, and was met by dual grins from his infuriating brother and his equally aggravating boyfriend.   
Tai leaned over and ruffled Takeru's hair. "Don't worry, Little Matt. We both think it's really sweet, and we're _sure_ it won't be long before you get the chance to draw this from life."   
Takeru managed a weak smile. "Oh, come _on_, the chances of that are astronomical..."   
Matt wrapped his arms even tighter around Tai, then raised an eyebrow at his brother. "How so? We managed it, didn't we?"   
"That's different - you two were _meant_ to be together." Takeru forced another smile. "Plus you had a lot in common - you could talk about how good a kisser Izzy was, for a start."   
This time it was Matt's turn to ruffle his younger brother's hair. "Tell you what, TK, we'll invite everyone over for pizza and a video tomorrow and we'll see what happens."   
"Wait a minute," Tai broke in, his face the picture of innocence, "doesn't Davis have soccer practice tomorrow?"   
"You're right!" mused Matt. "Also, I think Izzy and Sora are going on a date."   
Takeru finally twigged what was happening. "And Yolei's staying with her uncle all week," he supplemented, as innocent as Tai. "And with Joe out of town..."   
"...and Mimi in New York..."   
"...and Kari at our gran's..."   
"...that only leaves one name."   
They all said it together.   
"Cody."   
  
  


* * *

  
  
A/N: Gomen, gomen, gomen. I never can decide between dub-names and Japanese names. That explains why he was Iori in the previous chapter and Cody in this one, and also why Takeru occasionally gets called TK. Don't worry, i will attempt to sort my head out by the next chapter.   
Reviews please...I need cheering up before my horrible organic chemistry exam this Monday...   
Oh, and I'll be calling in my promised fees next chapter, so they'd better be converted to sterling ready for me :)   
xx 


	3. Cats & Confessions

A/N: Finally, exactly what you've all been waiting for. OK, maybe not, but I can dream ;) The last chapter of Deep Secrets!   
_Please_ to _God_ don't beg me for a sequel. A) it's really not that good and B) I have SO much else to write. Lynne is bouncing up and down with ideas, so I really must put some of them down on paper. Expect the first chapter of the sequel to ISYD soon!   
Anyway, on with the fic!   
Disclaimer and Warnings: Not mine. And if you haven't realised there's shounen-ai in here, it's definitely time to lay off the tequila.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
"Hey, Cody!"   
The small, brown-haired boy replied with a friendly, if somewhat shy, smile. Matt grinned down at him.   
"C'mon in. Tai's just setting up the video - he won't tell us what he rented, though, so it's going to be something of a surprise." There was an ironic tone in his voice at this - Tai was unpredictable at the best of times, but he trusted his _koi_ to make a decent choice.   
Matt stood aside to let the boy through into the sitting room. Takeru was already ensconced in the big, comfortable armchair, and Tai was down on his knees in front of the TV, cursing and occasionally smacking the VCR.   
Matt caught his brother's eye, mouthed the words _Play it cool_ over Cody's head, and proceeded to drag Tai away from the much-abused video recorder.   
"For god's sake, Tai, leave the poor thing be!"   
His boyfriend pouted, then reluctantly flopped down onto the sofa, stretching his lean body over the entire thing. Matt grinned inwardly - this manoeuvre left Cody standing there looking for a chair, and hopefully he'd squeeze in beside Takeru.   
Not wanting to arouse too much suspicion, he quickly slid the cassette into the video and switched the TV on, then cheerfully sat down on Tai's stomach.   
"Owwww! Get the hell off me, you empty-headed git!" Tai gasped. Matt simply folded his arms and grinned down at him.   
"Now, now, Tai, that's not a very nice way to talk to your best friend..."   
A grin slid fleetingly over Tai's face, and Matt could read the thought _If only Cody knew how much more than friends we are_ behind his eyes. _He'll know soon,_ he mouthed silently, and Tai began to struggle again.   
"I said get off!"   
Reluctantly (for Tai's stomach was warm, and the temptation to lean down and kiss him was incredible), Matt got up, allowing Tai to rearrange himself over one side of the sofa, then took the other seat.   
Cody was still stood there, looking uncertain and a little embarrassed.   
Matt waved at him. "Hey, Cody, room for one more over there somewhere. The sofa's full, I'm afraid." He grinned and poked Tai. "This one takes up more than his fair share of space."   
Tai's mouth dropped open. "Hey! Just you watch it, Ishida! We all know who eats most of his own cooking!"   
Matt stuck his tongue out. "Well I wouldn't want to eat any of yours! You're the only person I know who can burn ice cream!"   
As the teasing degenerated into a poking/tickling/wrestling contest, TK grinned sheepishly up at Cody.   
"Sorry. They're always like this - they can never go five seconds without getting on each other's nerves."   
Cody eyed the pair bemusedly. "They certainly look very...relaxed." He turned, and smiled at TK. "Well, looks like the sofa's occupied. Can I squash in over here, or is it the floor for me?"   
Takeru quickly scrunched up over one side of the chair - although it was so big already, he didn't really need to. "No! Sit down. Please."   
Cody took his seat, and TK had to resist the temptation to put an arm round him. Two instincts were fighting inside him - one saying 'move closer!' and the other 'get as far away as you can!' - and he didn't know which to listen to.   
Fortunately, Matt and Tai chose that moment to break apart (Matt had been inches away from kissing Tai unexpectedly, a tactic he often used to win their fights), and Tai managed to find the remote. He hit 'play'.   
Ten blue words filled the screen for a second, and then there was a burst of all-too-familiar music. Matt immediately rounded on Tai and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.   
"You baka! You complete and total _baka_! You went and rented _Star Wars_ again, didn't you?"   
Giggling uncontrollably, all Tai could do was nod.   
Realising that there was nothing he could do, Matt released him. "You really are an idiot sometimes, Tai, you know that? This is the _fifth_ time this month you've got the same damn video!"   
Tai put on the Kicked Spaniel face. "But it's my _favourite..._"   
Matt glared at him. "Stop trying the 'ingratiatingly cute' thing. It won't work!"   
Takeru broke in hurriedly. "It's all right, Matt. I've not seen _Star Wars_ in ages."   
Unexpectedly, Cody chimed in. "Me neither. I used to love this movie!"   
Matt sighed resignedly. "Very well, then. _Star Wars_ it is. Just don't expect me to enjoy it."   
Tai snickered. "Oh, come on! Stop being such a sourpuss, Yama-chan."   
Suddenly, he realised what he'd said, and blushed. Luckily, Cody and Takeru were too busy humming the theme tune in perfect time.   
"Da da da daaaaa DUM dadada DAAAAAA dum dadada DAAAAAA dum dadada daaaaaa..."   
Matt shot Tai a glance, and then the two of them dissolved into giggles. The two vocalists stopped and glared at them.   
"What?"   
There was no response except laughter.   
  
' "Luke, at that speed do you think you'll be able to pull out in time?" '   
Tai sniggered, and Matt rolled his eyes at his depressingly immature boyfriend. He leaned over and whispered in Tai's ear,   
"Jeez, Tai, you must have the most childish sense of humour I've ever seen. You're such a damn _hentai!_"   
Tai turned round, mouth open in disbelief. "_I'm_ a hentai?" he hissed. "You're the one who thought a video camera would be a good idea!"   
Matt reddened. "Well, who was it who decided that risk of discovery turned him on, and proceeded to seduce me in a lift?" he growled.   
"Hey, at least I thought to hit the 'Emergency Stop' button!" Tai shot back. "You weren't so fussed about safety when you planned that 'romantic evening' in the middle of a field!"   
"How was I to know there was a public footpath through it? Anyway, you're the one who couldn't find the Vaseline and thought strawberry jam would make a good substitute!"   
Suddenly, both boys realised simultaneously that their voices had gone a long way beyond 'whisper'. Both TK and Cody were staring at them, mouths wide open, identical looks of complete surprise on their faces.   
Matt was first to recover.   
"Hi!" he said brightly. "Would you excuse us for just _one_ second?"   
He grabbed Tai by the arm and dragged the protesting brunette out into the kitchen, then slapped a hand firmly over his _koi_'s mouth. Biting his lip to keep from exploding with laughter, he held Tai as tightly as possible until he had stopped struggling.   
"What the...mmph!" was all Tai could get out before Matt covered his mouth again and pointedly held a finger to his own lips.   
"Ssh. I just thought of _the single best idea in the universe_. It's simple, easy, and is bound to get their minds off...what just happened."   
Tai blushed. "So what happens?"   
Matt grinned, holding up a small, fuzzy pink ball. "All we need is this..." He reached underneath the kitchen table and grabbed something. There was a sound that Tai heard as 'purrup!' and then Matt held up his prize.   
A sleepy-looking fluffy black cat.   
"And this."   
  
Tai cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend, wondering if Matt had finally flipped.   
"I'm not with you."   
Matt rolled his eyes. "TK adores this furball," he gave the cat a little shake, prompting a miaow, "heaven knows why. And everyone's favourite rock star," he struck a pose, somewhat spoilt by the pink ball and increasingly irate cat, "just _happens_ to know that Cody is a _major_ cat-lover. If we can just get this cat in there, they're both _bound_ to go all gooey over it. And you know what happens next." He made as much of a suggestive face as he could whilst still holding ball in one hand and cat in the other.   
Tai cracked up. "Dear god, Matt, you are priceless. That is officially your _worst_ idea since the one about signing Izzy up for that online dating website."   
Matt looked offended. "And you're saying that he and Rudy the Jewish cowboy weren't a good match?"   
Before Tai could press the matter further, Matt crouched down next to the door and hefted the pink ball. With a flick of his wrist he sent it rolling out across the lounge floor, then shoved the cat out after it. As it shot out after its target, he pulled Tai down next to him.   
"Now we wait."   
  
The pink cat toy bounced and tinkled its way across the carpet, followed by two pairs of distinctly puzzled eyes. However, when it was followed by a speeding black cat, consternation quickly turned to affection.   
"Aww! Isn't it _sweet_! What's its name?"   
TK blinked at Cody's words. He'd only ever heard that sentimental tone coming from one mouth - his own. It seemed he wasn't the only one with a penchant for the feline race.   
"It..._he's_ called Buster."   
"Here, Buster! Ch-ch-ch-ch! Come on!"   
Losing interest in the ball with alacrity, the cat bounded over to the chair and flung itself into Cody's lap. When it was received with equal enthusiasm instead of the disgust and loathing it usually suffered, it went mad with happiness, rubbing its face all over the young boy.   
Cody didn't mind. He adored cats, and lavished affection on Buster as quickly as the cat lavished it on him. TK leaned over and joined in, tickling the adorable cat under its chin and stroking its head.   
Within seconds, a full throaty purr was filling the room. The cat was in absolute heaven - not just one, but two willing acolytes to tickle and pet it.   
The affection didn't last long, however. Even as it settled down in Cody's lap, the inevitable happened. Both boys reached to stroke it at exactly the same time.   
Their hands met.   
  
TK was surprised at himself - he hadn't actually jerked his hand away instantly. Even more surprising was the fact that Cody's was still in place, warm against his palm.   
Unwillingly, he looked up, not wanting to see the expression of confusion and distress that must be plastered across Cody's face.   
"TK..."   
"Ssh." _I have to say this now._ "Cody...I have to tell you something. You're going to hate me, but still."   
TK took a deep breath, still not willing to remove his hand. "I like you."   
Cody opened his mouth, but TK cut him off. "No, not just as a friend. I _really_ like you."   
He dropped his eyes. "OK. You can go ahead and hate me now."   
Cody's hand slipped out from between TK's own and the cat's neglected head, and TK knew he'd spoilt everything.   
Then a warm pressure on his chin gently raised his head. Blue eyes met green ones that held, not disgust, but shyness.   
"TK...I like you too."   
The cat sat neglected in Cody's lap as the two boys leant towards each other. Before them, completely ignored, the film reached its end, segueing into the triumphal end sequence with perfect timing.   
The kiss was broken off abruptly as Matt and Tai tumbled into the room, grinning like a pair of cats who had got the cream, a few canaries and maybe a mouse or two into the bargain.   
"Finally!" Matt rolled his eyes at his younger brother, who was blushing furiously. "You would not believe how bad my leg cramp is!"   
"I told you not to scrunch down behind the door like that," Tai chided gently, drawing Matt down into his lap. As his boyfriend set to work with practised fingers on the offending limb, Matt grinned up at his brother.   
"Well, at least that scruffy piece of fur came in handy for _something_."   
TK opened his mouth to protest, then collapsed in giggles at the affronted look on the cat's face. "Ssh, you'll hurt his feelings!"   
Matt mock-scowled up at it. "Like it has feelings." After receiving a sharp elbow from Tai, he sighed. "All right, all right." Ignoring his cramp, he crawled over to where the two boys sat and grudgingly stroked the cat, which instantly purred loudly. "Oh Great and Mighty Furball, I beg your forgiveness. In reward for finally getting these two stubborn little idiots together, I promise to feed you every day this week."   
Tai coughed loudly.   
"OK, month."   
"_Ahem!_"   
"OK, OK! So I'll brush the damn thing as well!"   
Tai hugged his boyfriend tightly. "That's better."   
Matt smiled up at him, then leaned in to receive a gentle, tender kiss. TK shot a glance at Cody, who blushed, then tilted his head up. Two sets of lips met - the effect marred only by the video recorder clicking off loudly.   
Silence that stretched from seconds into minutes, then a yell from Matt.   
"Hey, I hope you two aren't using _tongues_!"   
  


* * *

  
  
  
A/N: Yes, it sucketh mightily. So sue me. And I promised my cat a cameo, so in he went.   
Major kudos to everyone who reviews (I love you all) and ten thousand brownie points and a big bowl of wobbly strawberry jelly to anyone who can use this fic to prove that I watch Will&Grace. 


End file.
